Melodía del Destino
by Kurousagii
Summary: Nos juntamos en el camino de la soledad con una dulce canción de cuna que nos entrelazo hasta el final… esto era obra del destino, futuro amor, fruto prohibido, y que fue buscado el uno al otro solo por un propósito… el de estar juntos…


_Dgm no es mío_

* * *

_Estaban dos niños, jugando en una oscura sala con un piano…_

_-tienes los ojos más bonitos del mundo, ¿Sabías?- sonreía una pequeña niña peliverde con su flequillo tapando sus ojos…_

_-¿Sabes tocar el piano?- preguntó con un poco de esperanza_

_-g…gracias… etto… un poco - sonreía nerviosamente un pequeño niño peliblanco_

_-Me podrías dedicar una canción- tomando la mano del niño dirigiéndolo hacia el piano_

_-mmhh… claro, recuerda esta canción y jamás la olvides, porque es para ti- sonreía el niño_

_-¡Si!, jamás la olvidare- contesto la niña…_

_Y el niño empezó a tocar, la niña sorprendiéndose por la melodía que estaba interpretando, la reconoció, y no dudo en cantar junto a él para darle un toque especial a la canción. Acabando de tocar la última tecla, se miraron y sonrieron._

_-¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto el niño_

_-Mi nombre es…_

…**.**

Y abriendo mis ojos sorprendidamente, desperté de mi sueño, otra vez había soñado con ella. Me encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta, ya no le hacía caso a esos sueños, sabía que nunca iba a encontrar a aquella chica con la que había interpretado la melodía. Así que sin pensar más, me fui escaleras abajo… y mientras iba caminando por los pasillos, podía escuchar una hermosa melodía, dulce como el amor, cremosa como el adiós. Su voz era tan linda, para mí la más hermosa que había escuchado, seguí el canto hasta donde mis oídos lo podían sentir, quería estar con ella, necesitaba tenerla. Sabía que era ella… con esa dulce voz, como no reconocerla…Desde el primer día que la vi, sentí un dolor en mi corazón, estaba latiendo demasiado fuerte, que temía que alguien más pudiera escucharlo… cabello largo y sedoso, ojos violetas tan profundos como la luna y cuerpo de diosa… aquella que por una vez en la vida quería tener. Nunca pude comprender como este sentimiento llego a mí…Parecía que ella también compartía la misma soledad que yo… aquella melodiosa voz no paraba… aquella canción de cuna no se detenía… solo seguía, esa preciosa canción que de memoria yo me la sabía, que compartía con alguien, aquella persona de la cual no recordaba rostro, solo su voz, ella cantaba junto con mi interpretación…

"_Y__entonces__el__chico__… __se__fue__a__dormir,_

_Respirando pesadamente…_

_Las llamas entre las cenizas…"_

Estaba apunto de llegar al lugar de donde provenía esa voz, camine más rápido, hacia ese ángel que no me dejaba en paz; empecé a correr, era un camino sin fin…

Tome la puerta, y gire la perilla, cuidadosamente… Abrí mis ojos un poco más de lo normal, mi respiración era agitada…pero ahora no importaba. Ella estaba ahí, sentada en aquel pequeño pero acogedor sillón, de la sala blanca como la nieve y calida como el sol, deslumbrante como la luna y rayos de amor, entre ella y la pared, se encontraba un blanco piano que se diferenciaba con blancas y negras teclas, entre la sala. Seguía cantando sin fin… repitiendo la hermosa melodía una y otra vez…me acerque un poco, ella no se percataba de mi existencia porque tenia los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su voz… sólo de eso. La observé por un momento, enserio que era hermosa, aquella persona de la que me había enamorado profundamente, y era dueña de mi corazón.

"…_Ese __adorado __rostro,_

_Miles de sueños sobre la tierra_

_Mientras tus plateados ojos…_

_Temblaban esa noche_

_Un brillante "TU" había nacido…"_

La miraba sonriente, era la persona más dulce que había conocido; me apoye en la pared hasta que retomara todo el oxigeno perdido y que acabara de cantar… disfrutando de su penetrante voz llegando a mis oídos…

"_Cientos __de __millones_

_De meses y años…_

_No importa cuantas_

_Oraciones vuelvan ala tierra_

_Yo debo continuar orando…_

_Por favor den a este niño_

_El amor de unas manos_

_Entrelazadas y un beso"_

Sonrió para si, y dio un pequeño respiro… poco a poco abrió su mirada hasta encontrarse conmigo

-hola-salude levantando mi mano y dando mi mejor sonrisa para ella, pero al parecer no respondió

-¿Lenalee?-ella no respondía, parecía en estado de shock… ¿y si la espante mientras cantaba? Me quería dar de golpes en la pared, pero parecería entupido enfrente de ella…

-¿Qué…que haces aquí Allen-kun?- pregunto un poco asustada

-Ah… yo…mmhh…-estaba actuando como un idiota…

-Si quieres me voy-di media vuelta y camine hacia la puerta…

-NO- se escuchó por toda la habitación, tomo mi mano y con su mirada al piso me volvió a ver

-No te vayas… quédate…por favor-

-es…Esta bien me quedare contigo-sonreí un poco nervioso. Nos sentamos en el sillón, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle…

-ermhh… Lenalee… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-eh… ¿Cuál?-pregunto mirándome

-¿De dónde aprendiste esa canción…?- yo también la mire

-ahh… no recuerdo muy bien…-miró al techo

-Cuando estaba pequeña me encontré con un niño que tocaba el piano de una manera muy gentil y hermosa- sonrió y cerró sus ojos

-la verdad, nunca le pregunte por su nombre, sólo recuerdo que tenia unos plateados ojos, los más lindos que nunca en mi vida había visto…- en eso allen recuerda a aquella niña con la pasaba sus ratos libres, el siempre tocando un piano… y ella cantando para él, ella siempre le decía

"_Tienes __los __ojos __más __bonitos __del __mundo"_, podría ser que…

-porque lo pregun…- allen la interrumpió, no se pudo contener de haberla encontrando al fin, así que unió sus labios en un beso, podía sentir la respiración de Lenalee, su perfume, su sabor…Allen se separó de ella y se dirigió al piano…

Lenalee estaba congelada no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra, hasta que Allen empezó a tocar lento y suave… ella podía sentir que esa música, esa delicada y gentil música, ya la había escuchado… pero no podía creerlo, él…

Se quedo mirándolo durante un rato…allen se sentó en la silla, volteo su cara, miro a lenalee…que también lo miraba sorprendida…allen sonrió

-lenalee… ¿cantarías otra vez para mí?-

Tardo en procesar la información… pero tan rápido como entendió, se levanto lentamente del sillón para sentarse al lado de allen, lo miraba a los ojos, lo miraba ala cara, le miraba sus labios, le miraba su todo…

-allen-kun…-ella se acerco y le dio un pequeño pero suave beso…

-claro que cantaría para ti, de nuevo…-sonrió para el

-lenalee… gracias-le devolvió la sonrisa a su amada

-adelante-

-si-allen empezó a tocar la partitura que no desaparecía de su mente desde pequeño… acurrucándose en el hombro de allen, empezó lenalee, con su hermosa voz a cantar la canción de cuna que tanto amaban aquellos amantes desde pequeños, desde que sus vidas se cruzaron por esa pequeña melodía de noche… esto era obra del destino, amor de futuro, fruto prohibido, y que fue buscado el uno al otro solo por un propósito… el de estar juntos…

_Y entonces el chico… se fue a dormir,_

_Respirando pesadamente…_

_Las llamas entre las cenizas…_

_Ese adorado rostro,_

_Miles de sueños sobre la tierra_

_Mientras tus plateados ojos…_

_Temblaban esa noche_

_Un brillante "TU" había nacido…_

_Cientos de millones_

_De meses y años…_

_No importa cuantas_

_Oraciones vuelvan ala tierra_

_Yo debo continuar orando…_

_Por favor den a este niño_

_El amor de unas manos_

_Entrelazadas y un beso_

-gracias por este pequeño, pero dulce momento, lenalee… te quiero- pequeñas palabras pero muy significativas salieron de su dulce boca

-yo también te quiero allen-kun, le agradezco a dios por juntarnos en el camino de la soledad con una dulce canción de cuna que nos entrelazo hasta el final…

_Te quiero allen_

* * *

gracias por leer


End file.
